Ginny z zapałkami
by harryginnypotter11
Summary: Gdy Harry Potter umiera w Komnacie Tajemnic, Ginny Weasley jest wykluczana i nienawidzona przez resztę społeczności czarodziejów. Postanawia uciec. W wigilię nowego roku, znajdujemy ją w śnieżycy, posiadającą tylko paczkę zapałek, by utrzymać ciepło. Tłumaczenie opowiadania "The Little Match Ginny" autorstwa NightWild7000


_**Od tłumacza:**__ Niniejsze opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem angielskiego oryginału „The Little Match Ginny" autorstwa NightWild7000.  
Wszelkie prawa do historii należą do niego, poza prawami do świata HP, które należą oczywiście do JKR._

_**From translator: This story is translation of English original „The Little Match Ginny" by NightWild7000.  
He has all copyrights for this story, except the HP world, which belongs to JKR.**_

* * *

_**Od autora:**__ Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. Należy zauważyć , że opinie głoszone w tej historii są moimi własnymi i w żadnym wypadku nie reprezentują opinii właścicieli strony. To opowiadanie jest obiektem prawa autorskiego, podlega pod transformatywne wykorzystanie. Nie otrzymałem za tą pracę żadnej zapłaty._

_Niniejsze opowiadanie jest oparte na krótkiej historii 'Dziewczynka z zapałkami' autorstwa Hansa Christiana Andersena_

**Ginny z zapałkami**

Wioska Hogsmeade położona była w cieniu dużego zamku, zamku Hogwart. W wigilię nowego roku dręczona była przez śnieżycę. Wszyscy mieszkańcy Hogsmeade siedzieli w domach przed kominkami buzującymi ogniem, być może grając w szachy, lub czytając książkę, generalnie ciesząc się ciepłem swoich domów. Wszyscy, z wyjątkiem jednej małej dziewczynki.

Owa dziewczynka miała jasnorude włosy zakryte płaszczem, bladą cerę, która uwidaczniała niezliczoną ilość piegów oraz jasnobrązowe oczy. Jeśli zapytałbyś odpowiednie osoby, powiedzieli by, że są one czekoladowe. Miała w posiadaniu jedynie ubranie, które ledwo utrzymywało ciepło i pudełko zapałek. Nazywała się Ginny Weasley.

Ginny żyła na ulicy od zeszłego lata, kiedy to przyczyniła się do śmierci Harrego Pottera, Chłopca-Który-Przeżył. To nie było jej winą, naprawdę. Była opętana przez zły pamiętnik. Została zmuszona do atakowania jej rówieśników i ostatecznie udała się do Komnaty Tajemnic by umrzeć. Harry Potter przyszedł jej na ratunek. Udało mu się, jednak zginął w trakcie. Jej brat Ron wziął winę na siebie i został wysłany do Azkabanu, twierdząc że ofiara Harrego nie zostanie zaprzepaszczona.

Ginny uciekła z domu gdy w prasie zaczęły pojawiać się artykuły mówiące o tym jak otworzyła Komnatę. Ministerstwo Magii nie uznało za stosowne jej oskarżenie, jednak artykuły wciąż się pojawiały. Wszędzie gdzie się wybrała była spychana na bok i nienawidzona, więc uciekła.

~O~

Ginny złapała jedną z zapałek trzęsącymi palcami i zapaliła ją różdżką. W świetle zapałki zobaczyła twarz swojego brata, Rona. Był ubrany w gustowne czarne szaty i patrzył na alejkę pomiędzy krzesłami z uśmiechem na twarzy. Zbliżała się do niego kobieta z kręconymi brązowymi włosami, ubrana w piękną białą suknię. Kiedy zapałka zgasła na wietrze, brązowowłosa kobieta piorunowała Ginny spojrzeniem.

Kobietą tą była Hermiona Granger. Ginny pamiętała ich ostatnie spotkanie.

"Znam prawdę Ginny, wiem że to ty ukradłaś dwóch moich najlepszych przyjaciół!" krzyczała Hermiona. Ginny nie obwiniała Hermiony za jej słowa, sama czuła że to prawda.

Kiedy uciekła z domu, Hermiona wysłała jej list z przeprosinami, mówiąc że nie miała na myśli co powiedziała, i że wypowiedziała słowa pod wpływem chwili. Dla Ginny, te słowa były puste i szybko o liście zapomniała.

Trzęsąc się, zapaliła różdżką kolejną zapałkę. Tym razem zobaczyła obraz rozpalonego kominka. Kominka, który bardzo dobrze znała. Był to bowiem kominek z Nory, domu z jej dzieciństwa. W wizji tej, siedziała w kuchni, nad, jak przypuszczała, dużym obiadem. Jej rodzina siedziała dookoła stołu, rozmawiając szczęśliwie i będąc hałaśliwą gromadą, jaką byli Wesleyowie. Bliźniacy śmiali się i szturchali siebie nawzajem, a Ron ładował obiad do buzi, jakby to była jego jedyna szansa na przetrwanie. Charlie opowiadał porywające historie o swojej pracy ze smokami, podczas gdy Bill opisywał ostatni skarb, który znalazł pracując jako łamacz klątw.

Kiedy zapałka zgasła, jej starszy brat Percy piorunował ją spojrzeniem. Obwiniał ją za rozbicie rodziny. To Percy rozmawiał z Molly i Arturem jako pierwszy i to on przekonał Ginny do opuszczenia domu.

"Nie należysz już tutaj Ginewra. Nie widzisz bólu który spowodowałaś? Nie jesteś już Weasleyem!" krzyczał Percy. Ponownie, Ginny nie obwiniała go za jego słowa. Czuła że to całkowita prawda.

Wkrótce po ucieczce z domu, dotarł do Ginny list od rodziców, byli przerażeni słowami Percy'ego, powiedzieli, że jej nie obwiniają i namawiali by wróciła do domu. Jednak Ginny nie wróciła. Nie mogła znieść rozczarowania w oczach rodziców i traktowania jakby była uszkodzona.

Łzy zaczęły lecieć po jej twarzy. Zamarzały zaraz gdy się pojawiły. Trzęsąc się, zapaliła różdżką kolejną zapałkę. Tym razem widziała obraz tylko jednej twarzy. Zaskakująco zielone oczy były w nią wpatrzone spod czupryny niesfornych czarnych włosów. Blizna w kształcie błyskawicy ostro kontrastowała z bladą skórą jego czoła. Twarz Harrego Pottera.

Harry był jedyną osobą, poza Ronem, która wierzyła w jej niewinność. Powiedział tyle przed śmiercią.

"Ginny, jesteś najpiękniejszą dziewczyną jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałem," powiedział, oddając ostatnie tchnienie. Ginny wzięła te słowa do serca. Harry uważał że jest piękna.

Czuła się winna, że nawet myślała o nim w ten sposób. To ona, ostatecznie, go zabiła. Niezależnie jak na to patrzysz. Ginny wciąż pamiętała ranę w jego ramieniu, zadaną przez kieł bazyliszka, która przyczyniła się do jego śmierci. Nie zasługiwała na pochwałę.

Próbując zatrzymać obraz twarzy Harrego, zapalała zapałkę po zapałce, opróżniając pudełko.

Wtedy właśnie rozbrzmiał się ponownie jego głos. Patrząc dookoła, Ginny zobaczyła Harrego stojącego zaledwie kilka stóp od niej.

"Chodź Ginny, nadszedł już czas," powiedział wyciągając rękę w jej stronę.

Ginny złapała rękę Harrego i była zaskoczona ciepłem, które rozpłynęło się po jej ciele, poprzez ten dotyk. Uśmiechając się, pomógł Ginny podnieść się na nogi i prowadził ją w dal. Ginny nie pamiętała bycia kiedykolwiek bardziej szczęśliwą.

~O~

Następnego dnia, mieszkańcy wioski Hogsmeade znaleźli ciało martwej rudowłosej dziewczynki, zamarzniętej na śmierć w śnieżycy.


End file.
